Lucy Heartfilia
| nick=| extra3= | }} Lucy Heartphilia (ルーシイ・ハートフィリア Rūshi Hatofiria) is a Stellar Spirit mage and the main female protagonist of the series. She is one of the newer members of the Fairy Tail guild, joining at the start of the main story line. Lucy's member stamp is located on the back of her right hand. Personality Lucy is one of the saner and more stable members of Fairy Tail, having common sense that other members of the guild seem to lack. She consistently points out and laments over Natsu's and the others' idiocy. Lucy is also very confident in her appearance and sexiness, exuding a certain amount of vanity. Despite this superficial attitude, Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail. She is a member of the Heartphilia family, one of the richest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore. However, due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother, she left home to follow her own path. It should also be noted that she was the only other person who had ever shut Gray and Natsu up without beating them up first. Natsu Dragonil and Gray Fullbuster seem a little scared of her when she's under the weather, even if Lucy's magic is not as strong as theirs and can't force them into submission like Erza Scarlet. Early History Lucy was originally born into the extremely rich Heartphilia family. Her father and mother were originally part of a merchants' guild called 'Love & Lucky' where they two met and decided to become independent when Lucy's mother, Layla, became pregnant. They chose her name when they noticed that the sign for the guild had the letter K missing so that it read 'Love & Lucy'; it made an impression on them so they decided to name their daughter after it.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 130, page 13. In her home, Lucy kept a good relation with the staff in the estate and presumably her mother until she passed away when Lucy was around the age of tenNote: The current year is X784, Lucy is 17 years old, thus 7 years ago she would have been 10. on the year X777 - the same year that the dragons looking after Natsu and Gazille Reitfox disappeared. However, her father was overly obsessed with his business and money, often neglecting his daughter, resulting her to run away from home around the beginning of the storyline. Synopsis Intro arc Lucy was an independent sorceress looking to join the Fairy Tail Guild, she soon met Natsu and her life changed forever because of his idiocy. Lucy was first seen trying to buy the Summon Spirit White Doggy, however she soon got angered because she tried to get a discount with her sex appeal and only got 1000 off of the key. She was soon caught up in the fake Salamander's magic, called Charm (his name eventually revealled as Bora). However Natsu barged in and the spell wore off of Lucy. For thanks, Lucy takes him out to eat some food. When she gave money to Natsu and was about to leave, Natsu thanked her out loud, embarrassing her. She was eventually tricked by Bora to go to a party while at the party Bora tries to put her to sleep Lucy quickly see's through the trick however her key's for summoning were thrown out the window and she's is grabbed by Bora's thugs and about to have a slave mark engraved onto her, however she is saved by Natsu and Happy. Happy grabs Lucy and flies her out of the room and over the ocean, soon after Happy's wing transformation effect soon wears off and Lucy falls into the water where she finds her summoning key's. Lucy quickly summons Aquaris and orders her to send the ship back to the coast since Aquaris can control water tides, but Aquaris starts scolding Lucy for dropping the keys, after threatening Lucy, Aquaris sends the ship with her water powers sending the ship flying on the beach. Lucy rushes to Natsu's room and observes Natsu easily defeat Bora and co. Lucy is then offered by Natsu to join Fairy Tail (while getting chased by the military). Macau arc Lucy is brought to Fairy Tail where she meets her idol Mirajane, as Natsu starts a huge fights with the guild where it takes a huge monster to stop it. Lucy becomes freaked as she realizes that the huge man (who quickly returns to a short old man) was the guild master Makarov. As Lucy hears the story of Igneel Natsu's foster father she sees Natsu leave to help Romeo find his father. After hearing this, Lucy joins Natsu on his adventure to save Macau Convault who has gone missing. When in the snowstorm, Lucy complained multiple times about the snowstorm, eventually she summoned Horologium and used him as a transport and way to keep away from the cold. Natsu and Lucy eventually encounter a Vulcan. When Natsu was knocked away she decides to help fight it by summoning Taurus who however was knocked about by Natsu thinking Taurus was another monster. She tried to force close Taurus' door because, the Vulcan had gotten his axe. However when the Vulcan was defeated it appeared that the Vulcan was Macau. They save him, and he reunites with his son. Daybreak arc Lucy teams with Natsu and Happy to destroy a book from Duke Evaroo's mansion for their client Kaby (who is the son of the author Kemu Zaleon.) At first Lucy tries to infiltrate Duke Evaroo's manor by applying for a maids position, however Evaroo has weird taste in women and rejects Lucy calling her "ugly". Then they decide to break into the manor and encounter some trouble. When they find the book Lucy refuses to destroy the book and figures it has a secret to it and runs away to find out what it is. After figuring out the secret and a short battle with Evaroo, she returns the book to Kaby and reveals that the title isn't "Daybreak" but actually "Dear Kaby" in which the whole book is nothing but letters to from his father while he was imprisoned by Evaroo. Lullaby arc It starts with Erza hearing a rumor about the deadly magic Lullaby and recruits Natsu and Gray to help her. Lucy is asked to join up with Erza, Natsu, and Gray by Mirajane to be a mediator. Later in the arc the group is trapped by Eligor's wind magic with no way to escape. Happy gives Lucy Duke Evaroo's Virgo key and she uses it to dig under the wind magic to the other side freeing them all. As they find that Natsu had left to fight Eligor, Lucy helps with Kageyama's injuries and finds that Natsu was victorious. She then witnesses Natsu, Gray, and Erza defeat the Lullaby demon as they also destroy a Guild Master meeting house promting her to flee. Garuna Island arc Lucy again teams with Natsu and Happy to go on an S-classed mission that they stole from the 2nd floor. As they're about to make their way to the Island they are confronted by Gray, who tries to stop them but is blindsided by Natsu and is forced to join. After they crash land on the cursed island, they meet the denizens of Garuna and learn of curse inflicking them (everyone in the village is demons) , also the mayor asks to destroy the moon thinking it will free them from the curse. Lucy and the others investigate the island and defeat a giant mouse named Angelica which leads them to a huge temple where they discover Deliora. After learning about the plot to free Deliora and destroy the town, Lucy and Happy go to save it. Lucy prepares simple traps in front of the entrance to the village and Natsu fall in and after all the work Lucy put into it, the ones behind the incident end up flying over the village preparing to drop poison. Natsu redirects the poison and Virgo saves the mayor from being hit (but the village is destroyed). As Sherry (one of people responsible) flies off Lucy grabs onto the flying mouse's foot. Lucy tickles Angelica and she crashes to the ground. With both recovered from the fall Lucy and Sherry do battle. With Sherry's magic she turns Taurus against her, however Lucy finally learns how to force close the door to the steallar plane. Nearly defeated and near the sea, Lucy summons Aquarius because she will attack both friend and foe. After Aquarius's attack both mages are stunned and then Lucy closeline's Sherry to defeat her. Before she could celebrate, she is about to be squished by Angelica, but Erza shows up to save/apprehend her . With a little convincing from Gray, Erza decided to complete the mission as well. After Leon Reitei is defeated and Deliora being dead, they head towards the camp set up for the villagers but no one is there. As it turns out the village went back to normal as if someone reversed time. With the mayor still insistant on destroying the moon, Erza discovers the truth about the island ( and falls into Lucy's trap while explaining) and then she and Natsu destroyed the moon and lifted the curse from Garuna Island, which was crystalized exhaust from the moon drip and it effected they're memory ( they were already demons). Lucy in the end was rewarded with a golden key. Phantom Lord arc Making their way back from Garuna Island, Lucy and the others discover that their guild has been wrecked by the Phantom Lord Guild. After receiving their punishment from the master (Lucy getting a smack on the butt), the gang decides to crash in Lucy's room much to her dismay. Later they were all witness to Levi McGarden, Jet, Droy being crucified from a tree and the master declaring war. With the other off fighting Phantom, Lucy stays behind to look after her injured friends. As Lucy is walking back from her visit she is greeted by Lluvia Loxar and Sol from the Element 4 which leads to her capture (and she drops her keys). Lucy is latter seen being used as bait to help seal Master Makarov's magic power. Lucy awakes at Phantom's headquarters and learns from Phantom Lord's guild master, Jose Pola, that her father had sent them to retrieve his daughter. Lucy makes her escape by pretending to use the bathroom then kicking Jose in the balls, she makes her way to the exit to find that she is high up but she jumps down anyway knowing Natsu would be there to catch her (which he was) and they return to Fairy Tail. Back at the Guild Lucy is feeling like it is her fault explains the situation and her friends try to cheer her up. As the war with Phantom continued Mirajane felt it was better to hide Lucy to protect her so she put Lucy to sleep and disguised herself as Lucy with transformation magic and have Reedus protect the real one. However thanks to Gazille's keen nose he found the real Lucy and forcefully took her to Phantom headquarters. After still being beaten and tortured by Gazille, Natsu and Happy show up to rescue her. As Natsu and Gazilles battle progresses, Lucy realizes Natsu is on the verge of being defeated she calls upon the only key she has remaining ( the one she got from Garuna Island) Sagittarius. Sagittarius shoots his arrows at a machine causing fire for Natsu to eat so he can replenish his strength enough to defeat Gazille. Upon Phantom Lord's defeat and a little encouragement from her injured comrades (also being held and released by the Magic Council Knights), Lucy set out alone towards the Heartphilla manor to meet with her father. When Lucy arrived at the manor she was greeted by her old servants. They dress her in a fancy dress and wait outside as Lucy goes to her fathers office. Lucy enters and her father explains that the reason he sent Phantom to get her was because her husband has been decided by him. Lucy says not to misunderstand her that she came back to cut ties with him and to make sure he never threatens Fairy Tail again. She is then seen visiting her mothers grave as the others come to take her back to Fairy Tail and she explains just how wealthy her family is to her stunned friends. Loki arc Upon completing a mission earlier than expected the gang decides to stay an extra night at an inn before departing. With the others engaged in an intense pillow fight Lucy goes for a walk and meets two rouge mages. The rouge mages had put a spell on her and were about to have there way until Loki appears and rescues her from them. As thanks for finding her keys earlier and for rescuing her they went to a local bar. There she tries to find out why he doesnt like stellar spirit mages, but he doesnt talk and as she thanked him again and was ready to leave he grabbed Lucy and said "he doesn't have much time left". Not wanting to get her involved he passed this off as a joke which he recieved a slap for. Later at the guild still upset Lucy learned that Loki had broken up with all his girlfriends. She went to Grandpa-Crux,an expert on Stellar Spirit Magic to ask about Loki's history with a stellar spirit mage and Grandpa-Crux tells Lucy about the story of Loki and his former companion, Kalian Lilica, a mage from Blue Pegasus who died during a mission a few years ago. After hearing the short story of Loki and Kalian from Grandpa-Crux, she remembered what Loki said about the "time left in this world". While thinking about what he said, Gray went to say to her that Loki left the guild. While the rest of the group is looking for Loki, Lucy now realizing the truth about Loki went to Kalian's grave and found him there. There, it was revealed that Loki is the stellar spirit Leo and Kalian was his summoner. He said that he killed Kalian and as a punishment, he was exiled in the human world. Then, Loki later told the whole story of him and Karen Lillica. After he told Lucy the story, Lucy said that it wasnt his fault and that she would save him. When she said that if because of that he was to die she would change the rule. Hearing this the King of Stellar Spirits appeared from the other world and said that was the one rule he cannot change and that Loki was indirectly responsible for his summoners death. Lucy did not let that happen; she tried to convince the King not to kill him and she also summoned her other stellar spirits to help her. Seeing that Lucy would go that far for a friend the Stellar Sprit King decided that Loki would be spared his fate. After having the King convinced not to end his life and a grateful Loki, she obtained the key to summon the Stellar Spirit Leo. Tower of Paradise arc Loki allows Lucy to take her friends to a resort. After Erza gets kidnapped by her old friends, Lucy and the gang (along with Lluvia) go to the Tower of Paradise (with the help of Natsu's superhuman sense of smell) to follow and save Erza from the hands of Jeral and company. Together with Lluvia, they encountered the "Hawk" Vithaldas Taka, one of Gerard's top three fighters and a member of an assassinating guild. As they fight Taka uses his Rock of Succubus to turn Lluvia into his slave. As Lluvia fights Lucy, she hears the real Lluvia and then Lucy uses Aquarius through Lluvia. Somehow together they join hands as Aquarius attacks and they perform Unison Raid to defeat Taka for good. Fighting Festival arc Before she became able to participate in this "Survival" battle, she first participated in Miss Fairy Tail beauty contest and during the competition, Lucy and the other women (including Erza) were turned into stone by Evergreen, one of the Raijinshuu (bodyguards of Luxus Dreher) Later she was de-petrified along with the others thanks to Erza and she was able to take part in their battle and went outside the barrier that Fried Justine made. She encountered Bixlow (the other Raijinshuu member who defeated Gray) and as she was attacked by Bixlow's puppets which defeat Sagittarius and stole her keys. They were about to finish her off with his Baryon Formation when Loki summons himself to save her and to fulfill his promise to her. With their unity, they were able to defeat Bixlow. After the battle, Lucy collapses from exhaustion and Loki returns her keys to her stating that he will always be there for her. In later chapters it shows Lucy asleep with Loki's jacket. Oracion Seis arc Lucy was one of the members chosen along with Natsu, Gray and Erza to represent Fairy Tail for the upcoming battle against the one of the strongest dark guild, Oracion Seis. They went to Master Bob's(Blue Pegasus Guild Master) villa to meet the other members of the alliance (an alliance formed by four legal guilds: Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter). Oracion Seis knew of this however and formed a counter attack wiping out the alliance members. As the other members go out to counter attack/rescue Wendy who was captured, Lucy decided to stay with Erza who has been bitten by Cobra's snake. When Natsu returns after retrieving Wendy and her healing Erza, they see a strange black light in the distance. Nastu races toward the light thinking Gerard is there. After contemplating what he meant the rest of the party realizes that Erza is gone and head toward the black pillar of light with Hibiki explaining to Lucy what Nirvana actually does. As they make their way towards the light they encounter "Gray" standing above Natsu about to deliever a finishing blow. Thinking Gray has yeilded to the darkness Lucy summons Sagittarius and he fires an arrow to save Natsu. "Gray" then proceeds to freeze Happy and shoots a blast at Lucy (who is saved by Hibiki). They realize that this isnt Gray who then turns into Lucy and flashes everyone. "Lucy" then makes Sagittarius shoot Hibiki in the back, with everyone confused the real Lucy tells Charle to take Wendy and run, then forces Sagittarius's door closed. The other "Lucy" then summons Sagittarius and orders him to shoot Charle down. Soon after Angel appears saying its not necessary and the other "Lucy" turns out to be the twins Gemi and Mini the stellar spirits Gemini. Lucy determines that she has to take on Angel herself summons Aquarius in the nearby river. Angel also being a stellar spirit mage opens the gate of the scorpion Scorpio (Aquarius's boyfriend). Taking advantage of the watching Lucy, Angel attacks her saying " A little girl who doesn't even know about relationships between the stellar spirits has no hope of defeating me" and knocks Lucy into the river. Desperate Lucy then summons her trump card Loki. Angel unfazed summons Loki's friend Aries, Lucy now seems distraught saying that even Loki won't be able to fight. Seeing Aries, Lucy asks were Angel got Karen's Spirits, Angel says she killed her and took them. Not wanting the two friends to fight she tries to close Loki's door, but he refuses because its his duty to serve his master. Lucy is then witness to Angel summoning Caelum and shooting both Loki and Areis through the stomach, and with Loki saying sorry while both spirits fade away. Lucy being upset calls Angel the scum of stellar spirit mages and summons Taurus only to have him defeated by Gemini. Lucy then demands that Angel release Aries from her contract, because she didn't have a good life with her previous owner either and so she can Leo can be together. Lucy adds on by saying that she'll do anything but give up her keys, Angel decides that her life would be payment and Gemini continues to attack. However before administrating the final blow Gemini looks back at how long and how much Lucy loves stellar spirits and can not kill her. Angel recalls him and is about to use Caelum again when Hibiki grabs hold of Lucy's neck, both thinking he turned to the darkness. Hibiki instead uses his archive to give Lucy this new magic, he calls a "super" magic. With this celestial bodies.appear around Lucy and she uses Uranometria to defeat Angel. After using the spell, Lucy doesn't seem to remember what happened. Angel then gets back up saying she'll not be defeated, and that Oracion Seis don't lose. Angel fires Caelum but it somehow misses Lucy but hits the stump holding the raft Natsu is on. As Angel falls again, Lucy tries to save Natsu from going down the river but is now on the same raft heading towards a waterfall. Lucy closes her eyes as they both fall. Magic and Abilities Lucy practices Stellar Spirit magic, a skill which allows her to summon spirits from another world using Keys of the Gates. Her Stellar Spirits have varying levels of power, with different ones suited for different tasks. For example, Aquarius can control water, while Taurus has enormous strength. Along with her keys, she also carries a whip, which she is proficient with. Lucy explains to Natsu that Stellar Spirit mages have the potential to obtain extremely rare Gold Keys, which open the gates of the "Ecliptic Zodiac", and common, store-bought Silver keys. Each gold key has the Zodiac symbol of the one it is used to summon on it. According to Lucy, while there are large number of silver keys, there are only 12 gold keys. Thus far in the series, Lucy has obtained 6 Gold Keys and 4 Silver Keys. She also has the unique ability to summon more than one Stellar Spirit,summoning all of her Gold keys (5 of them at the time) at once. Although it only lasted a few seconds, even Karen Lillica , Leo's previous owner and a powerful Stellar Spirit mage, was unable to summon more than one spirit. Gold Keys. *'Aquarius': Summons the Water Bearer, Aquarius. *'Taurus': Summons the Bull, Taurus. *'Cancer': Summons the Crab, Cancer. *'Virgo': Summons the Virgin, Virgo. *'Sagittarius': Summons the Centaur, Sagittarius. *'Leo': Summons the Lion, Loki. Silver Keys. *'Crux': Summons the Southern Cross, Crux. *'Horologium': Summons the Clock, Horologium. *'Lyra': Summons the Lyre, Lyra. *'Nikola': Summons the Canis Minor, Plue. Trivia *A running gag in the series, is that nearly every time Lucy goes to her apartment, one or more of her teammates is there. Natsu even slept in her bed once. *Another running gag is that on every mission, Lucy's clothes get ripped up/off. This is so common even her "Fairy Tail Action Figure"'s clothes come off.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 103, page 5. *Another running gag is that Lucy balances on a strip of brick right near the river, with the boatman telling her to be careful. *Currently, Lucy is the second most popular girl in the series *Her (presumed) measurements are Breast: 88cm; Waist: 59cm; Hip: 88cm.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 25, page 1. *There has been speculation that her mother, Layla Heartphilia, was connected to the disappearance of the dragons, as she died in the same year the dragons left. But this has yet to be confirmed References Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Team Natsu member